The Ultimate Party
by PadreGirl
Summary: So Fox and Falco decide to throw a party. Come see who is and isn't invited. I reposted Chapter 1, and in the process of adding Chapter 3.
1. Default Chapter

A repost cuz I edited the story and spaced it out a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters involved in this story.

He woke up and rolled out of his bed. He went to the bathroom to prepare for the day. He looked in the mirror and tried brushing the bed head out of his blonde hair. He sleepily began to put on his favorite green tunic.

A few minutes later in a separate house, a yellow creature that looked like a mouse also awoke, trying not to wake his little brother who slept in the bunk bed above him.

A little pink puff that lay happily asleep suddenly awoke as he rolled off his bed onto his dirty floor. His grumbling stomach kept him from returning to sleep. He went to his kitchen but found there was no food left...

She woke up in a bed for a queen. She sleepily yawned as her roommate also woke up. Although the place they lived in was quite small, they each had their own bathroom, to which they both went.

One man in red pajamas woke from his dream (where a certain someone was feeding him lasagna) to the sound of his alarm clock. His brother continued snoring from the next room. Freeloader, he thought in response to the snore. He dragged himself away and left, being sure he fed his green pet on the way out. As he began to leave his house, he stopped by his mailbox and retrieved a duct-tape covered envelope.

He pulled himself out of his bed with a grin on his face, for in his sleep, he had come up with a "fool proof" way of getting his rival. He excitedly ran to his closet to put on his spiky shell, brushing his hair as he was admiring himself in the mirror as he practiced his scary and evil faces.

A tree rocked back and forth as the resident angrily stomped around. He had gotten up for a banana flavored slim fast shake, only to find he had no more left. He stomped around, leaving the animals in neighboring trees wondering if there was an earthquake nearby.

Apartment 11 in the simple complex was filled with noise as the residents traded in their jets and equipment for their own little mission: Watch 168 Hours worth of Space Movies. All their supplies were traded in, except for the laser guns they were so attached to. Although they did their best to hide it, the evidence was visible as there were many holes and charred places around their place they called home.

Everyone prepared for the day that lay ahead, whether they wanted to, or not.


	2. Chapter 2

I started this story so long ago but it never went anywhere. I have some ideas, i just don't know how to get it all out. This is short, yeah, but hey, I'm trying.

* * *

Music blared as Falco and Fox discussed the killer party they hoped to host. It was so loud to the point where the two had to yell to be heard. But they were stubborn and refused to lower it.

"I wonder what kind of stuff we should have!" Falco yelled.

"I know, me to!" Fox replied.

"Like what food!" Falco yelled aloud.

"And who we should invite!" Fox added loudly.

The music continued on loudly as the two sat side by side on their beat up sofa. One post that held it up was dented so each cushion rested at a funny angle. There were also many pieces of duct tape visible where the fabric had been torn and clearly repaired at home by two individuals who were obviously not professionals.

"Man, this is so difficult, my head wants to explode!" Falco said, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, difficult and the fact that the music is so loud!" Fox said, staring at the ceiling.

"What!" Falco yelled.

"The music!" Fox replied.

"WHAT!" Falco repeated.

"THE MUSIC!" Fox shouted.

"WH---!"

KABOOM!

"The music," Fox said slowly and calmly, looking down at the radio he smashed.

"Oh…" Falco added, staring at the mess.

* * *

After observing the lack of food in his house, Kirby locked the door to his house then headed to the grocery store. It had, indeed, been a while since he had shopped for food and his empty stomach was a loud reminder of that.

The air was clean and the day was bright. It was a perfect day to go out and enjoy life. However, food was the only thing brewing in Kirby's mind. He paused at a crosswalk and waited for the light to change. Also waiting was a dog and its owner. Kirby started tapping his foot as silently a he could. The dog had not yet seen him, which was very good considering how Kirby realized he was small and looked like he could pass as a dog toy. He waited anxiously for the light to change, wanting to leave the scary dog. Finally, the light turned yellow and Kirby knew he could leave. Just then, his stomach growled. The dog tuned and saw Kirby. The dog widened his eyes at the sight of the new toy that was placed in his presence. Kirby darted as the light turned green and ran as fast as he could. The dog followed and freed itself from it's owner.

Fearing for his life, Kirby weaved in and out of various obstacles, such as benches, people, fire hydrants and anything else that could prove to be shelter. He approached some buildings and turned the corner to stop and catch his breath. Suddenly the dog appeared and Kirby panicked and fled as best he could. He rushed to the street when a thought popped into his head: he could just fly away. Surly the dog wouldn't sprout wings and follow him.

Proud of his quick thinking, Kirby began to puff so he could float. He began going higher but hung, so he could turn and stick his tongue out at the evil dog. He did this and almost dropped altitude, so he quickly rose higher and higher until a jolt went through his body. As he fell to the floor, he realized he should have looked above before he flew to avoid any power lines…


End file.
